Sam Puckett
Samantha Joy Puckett (born on Saturday, April 9, 1994) is the co-host of iCarly and controls the sound effects of the show. She was born on the north side of Chicago, Illinois along with her sister Melanie Puckett on a bus at 4:29am according to the episode iPromote Techfoots, due to poor planning by Ms. Puckett. Her mother was struggling with twins that time on the bus when she was on her way to the grocery store. Characteristics Sam is portrayed as an aggressive, tomboyish girl who has little to no respect for rules or other people. Because of this, she frequently gets into trouble, has already been arrested three times and even has a "regular Tuesday appointment" with Principal Franklin (IPromise Not to Tell). Sam has a common trait among those who show a false bravado with her strong tomboy image: suffering from and masking deep insecurities. She also has been in a juvenile detention center at least once and in iLook Alike, Carly mentioned Sam has a therapist to discuss her "issues". If possible, she avoids any kind of work unless Carly forces her to do it. Her disgust of work even led to her having a nervous breakdown when she had to get a job to pay back money she owed Carly and Freddie. For a girl of her size, she is shown to have amazing physical strength. In iKiss, she ripped off Carly´s door chain with her bare hands (although this was fueled by anger) and she occasionally flips or fights people who are much bigger than herself. If she wants to make Freddie go somewhere he doesn´t want to, she usually just hefts him over her shoulder. This feat even caused him to ask "How do you do this!?" in iFind Lewbert's Lost Love. Maybe her most prominent trait is her immense appetite and love for meat (or anything meat-flavored). In iWin a Date, she finished a gigantic bowl of salad in no time while everyone else had trouble with their portion. If she´s hungry, she doesn´t even care if someone else already ate from a food item, as demonstrated in iHeart Art and iMake Sam Girlier. At times, she kept a microwave or a grill in her locker and occasionally, she eats breakfast in class. She also carries fried chicken and ribs with her in her purse. Carly said in her birthday speech that Sam can eat an entire ham in less than 15 minutes. In iChristmas, many minor quirks of Sam were revealed. She is right handed, but punches harder with her left, wears different socks for good luck, her favourite color is brown because it´s the color of gravy, she hates people the most and wants to be an invisible ninja when she grows up. Family and Friends Relationships with the other main characters *'Carly Shay:' Carly and Sam met when they were about eight years old and Sam wanted to steal Carly´s tuna sandwich. When Carly fought back, Sam was impressed and they became friends. Nowadays, they share a close friendship that some fans even think of as (platonic?) love (see: Cam). :Regardless of one´s personal opinion, it´s a fact that Sam and Carly can rely on each other when they are in serious need of help (although Sam needs Carly´s help more often than the other way around). Carly occasionally acts as a mother figure and is the only person who can control Sam´s agressive and at times criminal personality merely by talking to her. As evidenced in IChristmas, Sam would be in a juvenile detention center if she didn´t have Carly as a moral support. *'Freddie Benson': The relationship of Sam and Freddie has developed a lot over the course of the show. At first, they were constantly teasing and insulting each other and Sam even suffered from "withdrawal symptoms" when she didn´t insult him for half a week. She even paid money to insult him. Later on, they grew to accept each other, although they kept up their mutual teasing. Over the second season, their relationship developed to a "frienemy" - state. Although she still frequently teases him, she also knows she can rely on him when she needs help. In IKiss, she said she wouldn´t stop pranking him, but apologize once in a while. Freddie approved of that (since he is used to Sam making his life miserable) and right afterwards, they shared a kiss (the first one for both of them). :Many fans wish for Sam and Freddie to end up together (see: Seddie). *'Spencer Shay': Spencer and Sam are good friends, and whenever Carly isn´t available, Sam enjoys hanging out with him. Occasionally, they seem as close as siblings, possibly making the Shay - family a replacement for Sam´s own disfunctional one (see: Spam). Family Sam is of Italian, British, Scottish, Welsh, Native, and Mexican descent because her grandmother, J'Mam-maw, is of Italian and Mexican descent, and her father is of Welsh, British, Scotish, Puerto Rican, and Native American descent. She has a lot of relatives that are in prison and parole. Her only relatives that are known not to be in jail nor on parole are her cousin Greg Patillo and her sister Melanie. *Sarah Puckett (mother) *Mr. Puckett (father) *Melanie Puckett (twin sister) *Aunt Maggie (aunt) *Judy Puckett (aunt) *Morris Puckett (uncle) *Cousin Garth (cousin) *Greg Patillo (cousin) *J'Mam-maw (grandmother) *Sam's Grandfather (grandfather) *Carmine Puckett (uncle) *Uncle Buzz (uncle) *Annie Puckett (cousin) Boyfriends *Frankie Merkin (2004) Mentioned in "IHate Sam's Boyfriend". He broke his leg when Sam pushed him out of a tree. Afterwards, he "rudely dumped her." (quote of Carly) *Jonah (2007) Carly hooked them up after she saw how much Sam liked him. When Jonah tried to kiss Carly, Sam dumped him by "wedgie-bouncing" him live on iCarly.com for more than two hours (IHate Sam's Boyfriend). *Reuben (Never) Although they never actually dated, in IWin a Date, Sam was forced to go on a triple date with Reuben to help Gibby impress the girl he liked, Shannon. Although Reuben liked her, Sam didn't return the affection, found him weird, and couldn't understand a word he said. She manages to drive him away by saying, "And I'm sitting here with an Australian Eskimo with ointment all over his bumbleberry!". According to one of Sam´s blogs at iCarly.com, "You´ve got ointment all over your bumbleberry!" means "You´re gross!". *Eric Moseby (Noseby Moseby) (2007-2008) (two years prior to "ISaved Your Life") Mentioned in "ISaved Your Life". Sam originally didn't like Moseby and threatened him when he kept flirting with her. When he signed her up to the Bacons of the World Club, she thought she was in love with him, but found out she only loved the foreign bacon he got for her. So, she broke up with him. *Shane (2008) She went out with him when Carly was also going out with him in "iSaw Him First", which made Carly and Sam both jealous and mad with each other. They later vowed they won't ever compete over a boy again since it'll ruin their friendship. *Pete (2009) In the episode entitled, iMake Sam Girlier, she and Pete go on a few dates. Then, it is supposed that she broke up with him a few days later. Enemies *Ms.Briggs *Mr. Howard *Jocelyn *Missy *Tasha in (iNevel) *LeAnn Carter *Lenny *Wade Collins Gallery File:SamPucket13.jpg File:SamPucket133.jpg File:SamPucket12.jpg File:SamPuckett3.jpg File:Sam_Smurf.jpg File:Banana.jpg File:Chard.jpg File:Fat_Cakes.jpg SamPuckett4.jpg SamPuckett5.jpg SamPuckett6.jpg SamPuckett7.jpg Sam I am.jpg Notes *Her locker is revealed to have a picture of Drake Bell and Fall Out Boy. *Sam and Freddie's usual bet is to put a sink hose sprayer down their pants and turn it on, making it look like they wet themselves. *Sam is known to have a rabid, three-legged cat named Frothy. *She loves creepy, disgusting videos that make everyone else run away screaming. *From "iDate A Bad Boy" onwards, Sam occasionally wears a rainbow ring. *She apparently enjoys pain; in iDate A Bad Boy, she described being tased as "kind of a rush". *She once got food poisoning when she ate expired chocolate that Missy gave her. In iCook, she also mentioned she once had intestinal parasites from eating raw meat. *Competed in pageants and placed second in 19 of them. One was the Seattle Beauty Pageant of February 15, 2002 where she was accused of pushing her rival, LeAnn Carter, down a flight of stairs.She was banned for 7 years because of that, but maintains it was merely an accident. She also self-admittedly "feels hot" in a pink evening gown. *Known to throw tantrums, by throwing herself lengthwise on Carly's couch kicking and pounding it while screaming loudly (as does Spencer), when she doesn't get her way. *'Fried chicken' is sometimes a code for Freddie. *Sam started calling Freddie a dork since the first day they met. Trivia *Jennette McCurdy played Trisha Kirby, a minor girlfriend of Dustin Brooks in Zoey 101- another Nickelodeon show by Dan Schneider, creator of iCarly. *She has also played a role on True Jackson VP as "Pinky", the mean and popular girl in school. *Jennette McCurdy's role as Sam Puckett from iCarly was referenced in the Nickelodeon game show Brain Surge, where she and Nathan Kress co-starred. Twitter Role Play Names *@ItsSamPuckett *@QueenHamPuckett Category:Characters Category:Puckett Family Category:1994 births